


Infinite Love

by arey0unasty



Category: A Day to Remember (Band), Blink-182
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jer is a nervous boy, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Matt and Mark plot to make their boyfriend, Jeremy, more comfortable in their relationship.





	Infinite Love

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real! It's all in good fun, no disrespect to the people mentioned or their family members.
> 
> As usual, this is for the lovely @littleblacksubmarines. Feel better my dude <3

“I’m gonna go run some errands. Be back in a bit!” Matt called, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. 

Jeremy watched Matt leave, blood rushing to his face. 

He loved Mark, but he really didn’t want to be alone with him. It’s not that he did anything to make Jeremy uncomfortable, but he just got so nervous around Mark.

Jeremy had grown up listening to blink 182. They were the reason he wanted to be in a band, and it was a little intimidating to be dating their bassist.

Though, he was also dating Matt. They were in a polyamorous relationship, they had been since the show in Phoenix. 

Mark and Matt were already dating, and after blink’s set finished, they approached him and asked if he was interested in dating them. Of course he said yes, how could he not? They were both funny, friendly, overall charming dudes. Not to mention attractive.

But he still got nervous around Mark. They’d all been dating for a couple months, and Jeremy hadn’t gotten any more comfortable with Mark.

Which Matt quickly picked up on. He waited a while before he questioning Jeremy about it. And as soon as he learned why he was so shy, Matt made plans to try and make him more comfortable. 

Jeremy had also admitted to Matt that while he was nervous around Mark, he was completely fine around Matt. He expected Matt to be upset about that, but Matt just shrugged, saying that he was glad Jeremy felt comfortable around him.

Naturally, Matt had told Mark, who was completely oblivious to the situation, what Jer had told him. So they schemed a bit, as they do. 

They had planned for this. They were gonna have a lazy Saturday morning, watching movies and relaxing. And exactly as they planned, Matt remembered he had ‘errands’ to run.

Leaving Jeremy and Mark alone together.

Mark immediately started talking about things that Jeremy liked, wanting to get him to open up more. They ended up watching his favorite movie, which was The Phantom Menace. Mark was indifferent about the movie. He never really enjoyed the Star Wars prequels. 

But Jeremy loved it. He commented on everything, his eyes shining with glee. He even went in depth on how Anakin’s actor got screwed over by the director. Mark found himself paying more attention to Jeremy than the movie.

After the movie finished, they decided to make a late breakfast. Jeremy made them omelettes with cheese, mushrooms, and spinach. Not exactly a vegan breakfast, but Mark would live. 

As the day progressed, Jeremy found himself feeling more and more comfortable around Mark. Halfway through their movie marathon, Jeremy had a suspicion that the blink singers had planned this. He wasn’t upset though. He was more than happy to be able to geek out with Mark. 

They cleaned up the mess they made in the kitchen and returned to the living room. Mark put in the next Star Wars movie, declaring that they were binge watching the series. 

The men talked throughout the movie, with Jeremy leading the conversation. Mark smiled at the younger man and shot a text off to Matt, letting him know the plan was working.

His phone vibrated in his lap. 

“I know babe. I walked in twenty minutes ago and you guys were talking nonstop. I’m glad :)” 

Mark cleared out his apps and tossed his phone to the side. He briefly wondered where Matt was, but the thought was pushed aside as Jeremy grabbed his hand. 

He turned to look at the other man, who was focused on the movie. A light blush dusted his cheeks. Mark bit his lip to stop himself from cooing at how cute he was. Mark scooted closer to Jeremy and intertwined their fingers, resting their hands on his thigh. Jeremy blushed harder.

He was hoping his beard hid the fact that his face was red.

Hours passed, and Mark noticed Jeremy getting more and more confident around him. 

He grabbed his phone and told Matt that they’d probably make their way to their room at some point, tossing it aside again after hitting send. 

Halfway through Rogue One, Mark pulled Jeremy into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. He heard Jeremy gasp in surprise. Mark chuckled, pressing his face against Jer’s shoulder. He pressed his lips against the cloth, trailing them up to Jeremy’s neck. He kissed at his jugular, feeling the man shiver at the feeling.

“What was the point of you getting all dressed up?” Mark asked, vaguely gesturing towards Jer’s outfit. He was wearing a light blue button up that complimented his sleeve, along with tight black skinny jeans. He looked amazing. 

Jeremy shrugged. “You said we were going out at some point, I wanted to be ready. And then I just never bothered to change.” 

‘Can’t argue with that logic,’ Mark thought. He couldn’t really say anything, he put on jeans after they all showered. 

Mark just nodded and went back to trailing kisses up Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy lightly ground down on Mark’s lap, drawing a moan from him. Mark bit down on Jeremy’s neck and moved his hand down to his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. 

Jeremy moaned, feeling himself and Mark growing hard. 

“Bedroom?” Mark asked. Jeremy nodded frantically, standing up and pulling Mark into a kiss as soon as he was up straight. Mark moaned into the kiss, not expecting that sort of forwardness from Jeremy. He wasn’t complaining, it was hot. 

Mark pulled away and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, leading the younger man upstairs to their bedroom. He knew Matt was waiting in there, and had more than likely decorated. Which they hadn’t planned for. Matt probably figured he actually needed to come back with shit in case they noticed him returning. 

When the pair reached the bedroom, Jeremy gasped. The lights were dim and scent of vanilla cupcake candles filled the room. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and bed, which was a nice touch. Mark raised an eyebrow at Matt, who was sitting in a chair in the corner. Matt shrugged and smiled sheepishly. He wanted to make it a special night for them. 

Mark leaned down to kiss Jeremy, walking him to the bed and gently shoving him down when his knees hit the edge. Mark took his shirt off and climbed on top of him. 

He leaned down to kiss Jer again. Jer’s arms went to wrap around Mark’s shoulders, fingers interlocking behind his neck. He sighed into the kiss. Mark trailed a kiss down Jeremy’s neck, stopping to graze at the sensitive spot there. 

Jeremy let out a small moan as Mark bit down and his hips jerked up lightly. “Marky, come on.”

Mark pulled away, satisfied with the mark he left on the younger man’s neck. 

“Hey Matt? Toss me the lube.” Matt complied, nearly hitting Mark in the head. He blushed at the glare Mark sent him.

“When did you get there?” Jer asked, eyes wide. Mark chuckled, he figured Jeremy would’ve noticed a third person in the room. 

“He’s been here the whole time. The errands he had to run? He was getting shit so he could set this up. What a romantic nerd.” Mark teased, smiling at Matt. Matt smiled back at him.

“He’s a sap. But uh, get on with it Mark.” The demand caught Mark off guard, Jeremy never told him to do anything. It was always him awkwardly asking (or begging) him to do something. 

‘Aw,’ Mark thought, ‘He’s getting more comfortable around me.’

Mark complied with the younger man’s demand and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it on the ground once he got it off.

Mark ran a hand down Jeremy’s sides, smirking at the shiver that ran through him and the goosebumps that followed. He reached down and bit at his clavicle, gripping a perky nipple at the same time. Jeremy moaned. 

After thoroughly bruising the man’s skin, Mark pulled away, pleased at his work. He stood up, drawing a whine from Jeremy. Mark quickly dropped his pants and underwear, stepping out of them and then went to undo Jeremy’s pants. Jeremy raised his hips, allowing him to pull the jeans off with minimal struggle. 

“You kids and your damn skinny jeans.” Mark huffed. Matt and Jeremy both laughed at the remark. Jeremy was genuinely surprised there was no comment about his lack of underwear.

Mark climbed over Jeremy again, trailing kisses down his chest. He bit down on Jeremy’s hipbone, earning a loud moan from him. 

He quickly worked his way down, smirking up at him as he licked a stripe up Jeremy’s dick. He sucked on the head, digging his tongue into the slit. Hands grasped at his hair, tugging hard, urging Mark to do more. 

Mark took as much as he could of the man’s cock into his mouth, swallowing around it. He could hear Jeremy and Matt moaning at his actions. Mark could only imagine what Matt was doing. He guessed the other man was jealous that it wasn’t him in Jer’s position. 

A particularly hard pull of the hair made Mark pull away. He kissed at the head one last time and grabbed the lube Matt threw at him, coating three fingers generously.

Jeremy spread his legs more to give Mark room to work, whining as a slick finger entered him. Mark brushed the finger over Jeremy’s prostate, making him gasp. With a smirk, Mark added a second finger and drove them into the bundle of nerves. He made quick work of prepping the other man, knowing that they were all desperate to proceed. 

Mark pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the towel that Matt thoughtfully put on the nightstand. He looked over at the blond man. He had undressed at some point and was slowly stroking his cock and rocking back on the two fingers he had inside of himself. Mark moaned at the sight before turning back to the man below him. 

He slicked up his cock, taking a second to give himself a couple strokes, and then lined up with Jeremy’s hole. Jeremy pushed back against him, silently telling him to get a move on. Mark grabbed his hips and slid inside, both of them moaning at the feeling. Mark took a few seconds to let Jeremy adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slowly thrusting back in. 

They continued the slow pace for a couple minutes. Jer reached up and gripped Mark’s shoulders, digging his nails in the soft skin. Mark gasped at the pain, his hips stuttering, drawing a loud moan out of Jer. 

Guess he found Jer’s prostate.

Mark angled his thrusts towards the spot, still moving slowly. The nails dug deeper into his skin, and Mark knew there’d be marks later. He picked up the pace much to Jer’s pleasure. The man groaned and wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist. “Mark,” he started, “please fuck me.” 

With a smirk, Mark started moving faster. He angled his thrusts hard and deep, trying to please Jeremy. Jeremy pulled Mark down, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Mark slows down, still thrusting deep. Jeremy whines into the kiss. 

“Mark, come on.” 

“We have all night, Jer. I wanna take my time, get you all worked up until you’re shaking and begging me for more.” 

A moan from the corner of the room makes them both turn their head. Matt was watching them intently, his mouth falling open as he nails his prostate with a vibrator. They both smirked at the sight of the blond man. He wasn’t gonna last much longer, Mark could tell. Both men were surprised that Matt had been quiet up until then, usually he’s the most vocal one during their shenanigans. 

“Matt,” Jeremy calls. Mark and Matt both stopped to look at him. “Don’t cum until I do.” Matt moaned at the command. The sudden confidence from Jer left Mark reeling. It was a turn on to see him like that. He was usually only like that when he was alone with Matt, and that was only on certain occasions. Jeremy never had that much confidence when Mark was in the room. Mark’s heart swelled with pride. He was so glad that Jer felt comfortable enough around to be his usual bossy self. 

Mark sped up his thrusts, earning a sigh from Jeremy. “Guess you decided not to take it slow?” Jer questioned, moaning the last few words out. 

“You being bossy is a turn on, what can I say?” He punctuated each word with hard thrusts to the prostate. Mark moaned as Jeremy tightened around his dick. “Okay, fuck, I’m close sweetheart.” 

Mark held Jeremy’s hips down, dug his nails into the soft skin, and started thrusting hard into the man. He wanted to get Jer off before he came. And he knew Matt was desperate to get off.

All the more reason for Mark to pound into Jeremy, moans spilling from his mouth as he hit his prostate. Mark took Jeremy’s dick and started moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Jeremy came with a groan at the added sensation. A loud whine filled the room, and Mark knew Matt had orgasmed.

Mark didn’t last long after that, burying himself deep in Jer and coming inside of his boyfriend. 

Once Mark came down from the high of his orgasm, he slipped out of Jer and grabbed the towel he had earlier to clean them up. 

He took Jeremy into his arms, letting the smaller man rest his head on Mark’s chest. “That was amazing, Mark.” 

Mark smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Jeremy’s head. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, hon. And I certainly hope you’ll stop being so nervous around me.” 

The bed dipped, and Matt wrapped his arms around the pair as much as he could.

“Yeah, you don’t need to be shy around him, Jer bear. He’s just a big ‘ol dork that never stops with the dad jokes.” Matt said. He leaned over and kissed Jeremy’s nose, and then his lips. 

“I know. But like I said, it’s just weird to be dating not one, but two people I look up to. In a musical sense and also a height sense, as you both like to remind me.” He glared at Mark, though there was no heat behind it. Mark chuckled. Jeremy was tiny, he was obligated to make short jokes.

“We should shower.” Matt said.

“We should take a nap and then shower.” Mark replied. Both men beside him nodded.

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Jer. We’re glad you decided to join our gay little trio.”


End file.
